Throwing Pebbles
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Daiki Aomine stood outside of Tetsuya Kuroko's window, throwing pebbles. [slight aokuro] [oneshot] [rated t for aomine]


Daiki Aomine stood outside of Tetsuya Kuroko's window, tossing pebbles.

He'd been in the neighborhood – at least, that was the best story that he could come up with – and decided to get in touch with an old friend. But he'd met Tetsu's family before, and they kind of freaked him out. So he was outside, tossing pebbles at the window.

After a while, Tetsu opened the window and got a pebble to the nose.

"Ow."

Aomine muttered an apology that Tetsu probably couldn't hear and crossed his arms, shivering a little. Wow, it was _freezing. _"Wanna come down here, Tetsu?"

"It's cold," Tetsu said. "Come up here."

"C'm-"

"My parents are out and my grandmother is visiting her sister."

"I'm coming."

Aomine slipped inside, kicked off his shoes, and headed up to Tetsu's room. It had been a while since he'd been there – at least a year, maybe longer… he shook his head free of that and launched himself onto Tetsu's bed, propping himself up on his elbows and meeting Tetsu's gaze.

"What do you want, Aomine-kun?" Tetsu ask. Aomine gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I was in the neighborhood," he said.

"So you spent ten minutes throwing rocks at my window?"

Aomine noticed the beginning of a bruise on Tetsu's face and realized that they maybe hadn't quite been on the pebble level.

"Well," Aomine said. "'s not like there's anything better to do. Practice's shit anyway, no games soon, and nobody will go one-on-one with me."

"Kagami-kun wants me to tell you to stop calling him."

Aomine scoffed. "You need better friends, Tetsu."

"Like who?"

"M- well, I don't know, someone who'll play basketball with me."

"I think you'll get bored with whoever I pick. Except for Kagami-kun."

"And he won't," Aomine mused. He perked up. "Hey, what if you and me took on your entire team? That'd be fun, right?"

"I'm part of my team, Aomine-kun."

"Well. Yeah. I guess." Aomine stood up and headed over to Tetsu's bookshelf. It was full of books; novels, mostly. He peered behind them, sifted through them, crouched down and took out all the books on the bottom shelf. "Hey, Tetsu, where do you keep your porn?"

A book hit him in the back of the head and he winced, rubbing his newfound injury.

"Just a _question."_

"Please put my books back on the shelf."

"Fine, whatever," Aomine muttered, shoving the books back on and barely making sure that they were standing up straight. He stood, then, and turned back to face Tetsu. "It's kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tetsu said. "But it's not bad."

"No, I…" Aomine rubbed the back of his neck and scowled. This wasn't turning out how he'd wanted it to. He'd wanted to get Tetsu playing basketball with him again, he'd wanted it to be easy. He'd wanted to copy off of Tetsu's homework but they went to different schools now; they couldn't copy homework or play basketball and it couldn't be easy. "Forget it."

He turned to leave and a hand latched onto his wrist. He turned back, a bit confused.

"Do you want to stay over and watch a movie?"

Ten minutes later, the lights were off, Tetsu and Aomine were sitting on the floor in front of Tetsu's bed, there was a bowl of popcorn between them and a few drinks in a bowl of ice near Aomine's knee, and some horror movie was playing on the TV. It hadn't gotten too bloody yet. Aomine idly wondered if Tetsu still reacted the same way to horror.

They watched it calmly, eating popcorn, a blanket wrapped around Kuroko's shoulders and another one flopped over Aomine's head like a hood.

"Is that Chiaki Kuriyama?"

"I believe so-"

"_Oh God."_

"Oh."

"_God."_

Tetsu's fingernails dug into the inside of his elbow and Aomine clutched Tetsu back. They stayed like that, jumping and occasionally swearing. Eventually, the movie was over, and Aomine noticed that Tetsu had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"So he does still react to horror movies by conking out as soon as the bloodiest parts are over," Aomine muttered. Still, he didn't move. It was… well, sort of nice, to sit like that, and maybe it had been what he was after in the first place.

* * *

**This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted a kuroko/aomine! :) Kind of more implied than anything, but. Hey.**


End file.
